Jinchuriki
The jinchūriki (人柱力, Literally meaning: Power of Human Sacrifice) are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. History A millennium ago, the world was terrorised by a rampaging, colossal monster known as the Ten-Tails. Eventually, through the combined efforts of the twin brothers, Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the Ten-Tails was defeated and sealed within Hagoromo, becoming its jinchūriki.1 Throughout his travels, Hagoromo used the Ten-Tails' power to perform many great deeds and promote peace during his lifetime, causing him to be revered as the "Sage of Six Paths". Towards the end of his life, Hagoromo, knowing the Ten-Tails would be unleashed on the world again when he died, split its chakra into nine living entities called the tailed beasts.2 Although humanity would for centuries exploit the tailed beasts as sources of power, it would not be until after the establishment of the hidden villages that the practice of creating jinchūriki resumed. The new hidden villages, each with their own tailed beasts, started sealing the beasts into selected villagers:3 in Konohagakure this was done to protect the village from its beast, the Nine-Tails;4 in Sunagakure, the abilities that manifested in their jinchūriki were studied so that non-jinchūriki could replicate them; more often than not, though, the jinchūriki were meant to be nothing more than military potential, with little regard for the jinchūriki or even the tailed beast.5 Because of the difficulties involved when learning to control a tailed beast and the history the tailed beast itself may have with a village, jinchūriki are often hated and ostracised by their fellow villagers, treated as no different than the beast they contain. Members of Akatsuki report that villages are often glad to be rid of their jinchūriki.6However, because a jinchūriki is so valuable an asset, it is not in the village's interest to let them be captured or turn into missing-nin. To strengthen the jinchūriki's bond with the village, it is tradition for them to be related to their village's Kage: for example, Killer B is the brother of the Fourth Raikage and Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage.7 While many jinchūriki do indeed experience hardship in their early lives, either being mistreated by the majority of the village or dying in their failed attempts to control their tailed beasts, some are able to earn respect and recognition both within their village and in the wider world: Gaara and Yagura becomes their villages' Kage, while Killer B, Yugito Nii, and Naruto Uzumaki become regarded as heroes and icons of their villages, with Naruto also becoming a Kage eventually. Sealing Jinchūriki typically have their tailed beasts sealed into them early in their lives - often shortly after birth - so that they can grow up acclimating to their beast. Which seal is used differs from village to village, with Konoha using the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and Kumo using the Iron Armour Seal. In order for a jinchūriki to be successful in the long term, it is important for the jinchūriki to have special compatibility8 or simply unique chakra that can improve their chances.4 If a jinchūriki has been one for a long time, their chakra will naturally adapt to their tailed beast for better compatibility.9 In the case of the Ten-Tails, it is also necessary that its jinchūriki have a living body.10 There are several ways in which a tailed beast can be removed from its jinchūriki. If the jinchūriki loses control of the beast or if the seal is simply allowed to weaken enough, the beast will be released. For female jinchūriki, seals are at their weakest during childbirth, due to the nurturing of the child in the womb taking precedence over the reinforcement of the seal. As such, another ninja is required to keep the seal intact during childbirth and restore it to full power afterwards.11 Akatsuki uses the Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals to extract the tailed beasts and seal them within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path for future use. Typically, the removal of a tailed beast will cause immediate death for a jinchūriki. Two jinchūriki from the Uzumaki clan, however, have been shown to survive the initial removal of their tailed beast, but they are left severely weakened and would eventually die.12 If a jinchūriki is able to hold on to or receive some of their beast's chakra, that will also enable them to survive.13 The Ten-Tails' jinchūriki can survive its removal so long as the Demonic Statue remains within them, though they will be completely paralysed for a time.14 Reincarnated jinchūriki can "survive" their beast's removal since they are already dead, but they may lose consciousness in the process.15 Abilities A jinchūriki has access to their tailed beast's massive chakra reserves. Most jinchūriki learn how to access this chakra on their own and take it by force, but they can also form a symbiosis with their tailed beast and take only what chakra is offered to them. A tailed beast may even give chakra to its jinchūriki without them knowing it, either to try and exert control over the jinchūriki, or simply to protect the jinchūriki and, by extension, itself. If a jinchūriki shares a good relationship with their tailed beast, they can have the beast in question to help them cancel a genjutsu for them.16 In addition to the chakra reserves, jinchūriki gain abilities unique to the respective beast. As the jinchūriki transform themselves into the likeness of their tailed beasts, it further increases the power of their abilities. If they are able to survive their beast's removal, they will still have access to those abilities.17 * Shukaku's jinchūriki can create magnetic forces and manipulate sand. * Matatabi's jinchūriki can produce blue flames. * Isobu's jinchūriki can materialise coral. * Son Gokū's jinchūriki can create and manipulate lava. * Kokuō's jinchūriki can use steam. * Saiken's jinchūriki can produce corrosive alkali. * Chōmei's jinchūriki can fly and, in the anime, create silk that can suppress chakra absorption techniques. * Gyūki's jinchūriki can produce ink. * Kurama's jinchūriki can quickly regenerate and detect negative emotions. Control The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts' power, but require intense training and sheer willpower in order to properly wield it. According to Gerotora, whenever the jinchūriki draws out a certain amount of the tailed beasts' chakra, the beasts' very own psyche will fuse along with it, which usually involves an inner struggle between them as the jinchūriki goes deeper into their tailed beasts' forms. If a jinchūriki were to completely give into its influence, the seal will break and the tailed beast will be released.18 For the jinchūriki to have complete control, they must find something to fill in the void of loneliness within their hearts to give them strength.19 Jinchūriki that have tamed their tailed beast can summon it outside of their bodies while retaining enough of their tailed beast's chakra to avoid suffering the effects of death or critical condition that comes with a tailed beast extraction to fight on their behalf. Afterwards, the tailed beast has to either be resealed or is de-summoned back into the jinchūriki. List of Jinchuriki Shukaku Skye A young girl who has the Ichibi sealed within her and suffered insomnia by Shukaku's taunting before meeting the traveling group and having a match with Daniel to help her get rest and strength. During a visit to Hogwarts, she is given a gourd to use and control the sand that she uses with Shukaku's power. Matatabi Chelsea A member of the original traveling group who by suggestion of Daniel, chose to carry the Nibi within her to get stronger. Though yet to bond with the Two Tails, she is on friendly terms with Matatabi who allows her to use its power when she needs it. Isobu Noah The Blue Ranger of the Megaforce Rangers who was captured by the Shadow Line and given the Sanbi to carry. Within his heart, he is on good terms with Isobu and making a bond with it while his body when it is under the control of the Shadow Line, using the chakra it gives. While under the control of the Shadow Line, Noah is usually in the Cloaked Tail Version 2 to hide his identity. Son Goku Kylo Ren The son of Han Solo and Leia Organa and trying to make up for his actions when he suddenly joined the group, Kylo asked Zwart to seal the Yonbi with him. Though reluctant, she sealed the beast within him, unsure of how he will use the beast within him Kokuo Luka GokaiYellow of the Gokaigers and Daniel's wife, who, after feeling left out of her husband and one of her companions having one, chose to carry the Gobi within her. At first, she just chose it to have the same power but after witnessing her children get captured, she decided to become serious and bond with her Tailed Beast. Saiken Rosalina Princess of the Lumas and companion of Mario and his friends, Rosalina asked Kushina Uzumaki to seal the Rokubi to help, having requested it before freeing the Mushroom Kingdom from Drakkon. By using some of her world items, Rosalina trained with the power of Saiken quicker. Chomei Rey A young scavenger and explorer who gave herself the Nanabi to be stronger and defend herself along with her friends and extend her list of abilities. Rey ignores Chomei's repeating of the word 'lucky' and has summoned its wings to try and fly. Gyuki Iris The youngest daughter of the Amicitia family, Iris gave herself the Hachibi to help the others and be stronger like her older brother, Gladio. She had adapted well enough to its power but upon learning of her brother's fate, she bonded with the beast and began to train more with its power. Kurama Daniel The first to acquire a Tailed Beast, being the only one who used the power during the original journey and is most knowledgeable about the abilities granted by a tailed beast to its host. He carries the Kyubi as a result of choosing him in the Book of Summons. Yang-Kurama Kushina The original and second holder of the Kyubi from its original world, Kushina is a extra member of the team of Jinchuriki among the team but is considered a valuable member cause of her knowledge of ninja skills and techniques, however her Kyubi is more agressive and dangerous due to its hatred of being forcibly sealed for many years. Trivia * The fictional term Jinchūriki (人柱力, Literally meaning: Power of Human Sacrifice) bears strong resemblance to the real Japanese word for supernatural or magical power, Jintsūriki (神通力, Literally meaning: God-Reaching Power). * A full-term pregnancy for a female jinchūriki is about ten months. * For reasons that Zwart doesn't explain fully, the Shadow Line is collecting bits of chakra from jinchuriki to make dark versions of the tailed beasts without the use of a host. * Out of the current hosts, only Noah and Skye are the only ones who have had their Beasts traditionally sealed in their bodies while the rest have picked theirs through the Book of Summons. Category:Characters